Conventionally, a liquid crystal display device has a rectangular shape metal frame, and several claw portions formed at the metal frame are inserted into holes formed at a circuit board. Each claw portions are bent so that the metal frame is connected to a ground pattern, and the liquid crystal display device is fixed by the metal frame.